The Diary of Violeta Salazar
by MoonGirl1155
Summary: Thirteen years after giving birth to her first son,Ceasar,Violeta is suddenly pregnant.Her husband reveals that they have been assigned to work on a project with thier family friend,Gabe Rylander. The more she learns about this Nanite Project,the more her baby is wrapped up in the center of it all.Eventually, she discovers that her child is the most important thing in history.
1. The News

**_May 24, 1999_**

I am _pregnant_.

I have no idea how this happened, it was so unexpected, the notion of it is still unbelievable.

I went to the hospital earlier today without warning Rafael, and the Doctor said that I was indeed carrying a baby.

I'm carrying a _baby_.

I got home to the ranch around noon, and since it's Sunday, Caesar was home from school today. He's spending all of his time studying for those college courses he's planning to attend once he turns fourteen. It's only a couple months away, and I'm so proud of him. He's brilliant, and Rafael claims that it comes from him. Of course, once we did a gene test, I proved him wrong.

I walked into the house, and I had no idea what to say for once in my life. I attempted to regain my composure as I entered the room, I was planning to tell them at a more appropriate time.

"Where we're you Mom?" Caesar questioned, not glancing up from the pile of biology textbooks on the kitchen table.

"Somewhere." I answered. This was when my husband walked into the room, and he always knows what happens when I'm vague. Rafael raised his eyebrows.

"Such as..." he asked. I tried to act casual, and walked over to the sink, getting some water. My throat had become surprisingly dry at the moment. But my fingers were shaking, rattling the glass.

Rafeal gently plucked the cup from my hands, and I gazed up into his dark eyes.

"I have something to tell you." he said, his smile glinting in the reflection from the window, the Mexican sun shining through the glass onto his tan skin.

"Me too." I choked out. He smile widened.

"You go first. My surprise is bigger." he stated. I took a deep breath. I had no idea how to say this, so I just got to the point.

"I'm pregnant." I said, and he dropped the glass, the shards scattering across the floor. Caesar stared at me, his eyes wide.

"_What_?! Are you serious?" he said incredulous. I nodded, and Rafeal seemed to be in a state of shock. I squeezed his hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and he snapped out of it. At first I was worried if he was upset, what if he didn't want another baby? But he's my husband, and what he said next confirmed my faith in him.

"I've never been better! This is wonderful! This next job will let us settle down, which will be great for the baby!" my husband exclaimed, and he hugged me tightly. I was thrilled that he was happy, but I wanted to know about this 'job'.

"I have to call Gabe!" Rafael said, and rushed out of the room. I could hear him hollering from down the hall.

"_Gabe_! It's me! We're having a _baby_!" he shouted, and Caesar looked at me.

"Does this mean I'm going to have a sister?" he asked, and I laughed. But I'm wondering the same thing right now, what kind of child will it be? I'm not sure if I'd prefer a boy or a girl, it doesn't matter what I prefer anyway. Heredity chooses that.

The boys are complaining about dinner, apparently being pregnant doesn't deprive you from cooking. I have to go.

_Love, Violeta_


	2. The Assignment

**_PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS 4 READING! _**

* * *

_May 29 1999_

Abuela has been insisting I write in this diary she got me, and I might as well do it. She claims it will help me handle my emotions during maternity.

I've been pestering Rafeal about the new 'assignment' that will allow us to settle down with the baby. I'm usually not keen on staying in one place too long, I'm used to traveling. But I know it'll be better for the baby so I'll go along with it.

But anyway, I can be _very_ persuasive. Everyone claims that I am the most stubborn women there is, and that I'm impossible to convince. Apparently this is partly true, because today Raefeal finally told me about our assignment, The Nanite Project.

People must say that I'm a hot head, because I started screaming my head off. I blame the hormones.

But I had every right to react that way. The Nanite Project involves us traveling to Switzerland with Gabriel, that part didn't bother me at all. A few other scientists were assigned to work with us, which I usually don't like. I prefer working independently, if you know what I mean. But I can cope if I really have too.

Our new bosses for the Project are a group of wealthy people who claim to be called, The Consortium. So now I'm working for a bunch of business tycoons.

That was the point where I was angry.

But the worst part was that, we would be building nanotechnology that would enter a human's bloodstream, and make them immortal.

That wasn't exactly what Rafeal told me, but if you looked deep enough, I knew that this was actually what would happen.

That was the point where I was fuming.

But my husband did have a good point. He stated that we could cure diseases for thousands, millions even.

Ugh, my head hurts. Writing anything but Science notes is exhausting. _Curse you Abuela!_

_Love, Violeta_


	3. Brainstorming

_May 31, 1999_

Abuela called again today, and she insists that we come to the village this week. We agreed on the weekend because Cesar has school, and now I'm writing in this journal because knowing her, she'll probably read it secretly behind my back.

Rafeal already wants to think about naming it, he's even more excited that I am. This morning I heard him singing in the shower. Why I married that man, I'll never know.

Anyway, that got me thinking. I have to have at least some idea before we find out what gender the baby is. I'm not even sure I want to know, it might be better as a surprise. It's all so confusing! Physics is much much simpler than naming a fetus!

I've thought of some girl names, I'm secretly hoping its a girl. It isn't like they'd been that close to Cesar anyway because of the wide age span, even if it was a boy. Here's a list that I wrote in the kitchen:

-_Anna Marie Salazar_

_-Isabella Areli Salazar_

_-Camilla Rosalinda Salazar_

_- Maria Karina Salazar_

I'm not sure on any of them, I was just brainstorming. I guess I'll know when the time comes.

Me and Rafeal are _still_ arguing about the Nanite Project, I strongly disagree with it. The science isn't impossible, it's extremely difficult, but not entirely hopeless. But the ethics of it... the last thing I want to do is make ignorant men immortal.

I usually win each outburst that's occurred in the past few days, but they keep coming up. My husband seems determined on this one.

_Love, Violeta_


	4. Vist to the Villiage

_June 5th, 1999_

We drove all day today, the road to the village takes hours. The car was extremely cramped with all the textbooks that Cesar insisted that we bring, even though we'd only be gone for two days. Well, I guess it's good that he wants to study. If he didn't, which is practically unimaginable, I would make him do it anyway.

There is still some tension between me and Rafael, but not too much. But I know that he knows that we both know that this argument is _**NOT**_ over. I'm not exactly thrilled with ruining the future of humanity by handing over eternal life to a bunch of-

_Anyways_. I got a little distracted there. This entire diary thing still frustrates me. Swearing in it probably won't do me any good.

I am going to blame the hormones again.

But it's still true, and I won't go down without a fight, I never do and I won't start now.

When we arrived at the village we were all swarmed with old family and friends, which made me feel much better. I remember smiling a lot, on the verge of tears when I saw Abeula again. It had been months since I last saw my adoptive mother, and all of the stress just, overwhelmed me I guess. But I didn't cry, that would be unbelievably embarrassing. All of my cousins think that since I'm a scientist, I'm this emotionless cold machine now. Crying in public would ruin my reputation.

I helped Abuela and Rosalina make dinner for everyone, even though they argued that I didn't have to work. Why would they say that? I wasn't going to sit around and not do anything! I hate watching on the sidelines when there is work to be done, I can't stand it!

Anyway, the food was great, and Caesar got to see some of his younger cousins. Even though all he did was confuse them when he started talking about Nuclear energy. I was so proud!

After dinner, Rafael came up to me and stared at something behind me, and I turned around to see an ambulance rushing down the road. The room hushed for a second before everyone continued talking, and he raised his eyebrows at me, as if to say, "_See! If we do this that won't happen_!"

That _really_ got me mad, and I stalked off to my guest bedroom like a small child. Whenever anyone bothered me, I just told them that I was tired and needed to sleep.

I am extremely annoyed with him, and he still hasn't come in to go to sleep. I've had nothing better to do, so I decided I might as well write in this diary. Make someone who _deserves_ to be happy something to smile about, such as Abeula.

Rafael? I'm not so sure.

_Love, Violeta_


	5. First Dream

_June 7th, 1999_

We just got home from Abuela's earlier this afternoon, and I reread what I wrote on Saturday night, and now I regret it. I just have a habit of saying/writing things that I don't really thing. I know that I'm a rash person, and I usually jump to conclusions too early.

But I'm still mad at him, he really shouldn't have done that. Just not _that_ mad.

I almost cried again when we left, and I promised to write to Rosalinda as soon as I could, I haven't gotten to talk to my best friend in forever. We grew up together, and I feel guilty for not staying in touch. It's just hard, with raising two boys (yep, I'm talking about my husband too) and moving around constantly.

That's the one part of the new job that still appeals to me. Settling down in one place, finally! It would be wonderful, and great for the baby.

Last night I dreamed about the baby, since I've been thinking about it so much for the past two weeks, my brain patterns finally picked it up. It was a pretty little girl, with black eyes like Rafael and chocolate hair like mine. I would love a girl, it would be so nice to have someone to make me feel normal in my life. It would be amazing to not be the only girl in this annoying world of man-controlled science.

Caesar just came in and wants me to make dinner, so I might as well.

Maybe I should have let Abeula and Rosalinda cook for me after all.

_Love, Violeta_


	6. Letters To Rosalinda

_June 10th, 1999_

_Dear Rose,_

Hello. I've kept my promise to write, see? I'm not as heartless and Edwardo believes! Do you remember when he always called us four eyes when we younger? I thought of that today when I was thinking about the baby. I wanted to tell you that I'm thinking about naming her after you, what do you think about Camille Rosalinda Salazar? I honestly think its a beautiful name, I've always envied your name to tell the truth.

Oh gosh I'm being all mushy! That annoying diary Abuela forces me to write in is getting to me! I really should stop. Maybe Edwardo was right, I'm not great with emotions.

How's Maria doing? I didn't get a chance to see her when I visited earlier this week. I heard that she's going back to school to be a substitute teacher, I think that she should do that. Even though she'll be so stressed with raising three kids and working again. I should know.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. I miss you and tell Fernado I said hello!

_Love, Violeta_


	7. Talk To Gabe

_June 30th, 1999_

The embryo (or baby if you don't get science) is developing really well, and the Doctors say that everything is going perfectly. That's at least one thing I don't have to worry about.

What I do have to worry about is the concocting going on in my husbands mind.

Today it's officially gotten out of control. Why?

He made me talk to Gabe.

Gabe has been our friend since my graduation from college, and was even worse than my husband. He could get me to agree to almost anything.

Key word-_almost_.

Gabe had put on his Dr. Rylander face and tried to make me see reason, convince me that we could do great things with the Nanites, cure almost any disease. When that plan went down the drain, he wiped off the scientific mask and tried to break me down into my core, where I honestly cared.

I had hung up on him in the middle of his sentence, unable to take any more. I still feel bad, but I know this is wrong. Somehow, I can tell that this Nanite Project will only and in disaster.

On a happy note, Cesar ended school last week and is taking summer courses in preparation for the upcoming school year. I'm so proud of him, he isn't bugging me to death, unlike his father.

_Love, Violeta_


	8. Scheming

_July 5th, 1999_

Rafael has been calling Gabe constantly, almost every day now, and I have a feeling that they have been scheming something. I don't trust those two...especially when they are working together. Without me involved.

That's always a bad sign.

Caesar doesn't spend any time outside, he doesn't act like a normal kid anymore. All he does it keep his head stuffed in his books, which is good, but not every single second of the day! I've asked him to go outside and that's what he does-simply go outside and study out there! He has his heart set on taking college courses, which go's to prove how my determination was passed on to him. I am determined not to work on the Nanite project, he is determined to marry a piece of paper, and my husband has his heart set on annoying me to death with his pestering.

I am tired of spending all of my time around men. I really hope the baby is a girl. I should write more letters to Rose, she's the only friend I am currently in contact with.

Speaking of friend's, when I asked Caesar to go and get some fresh air, I also questioned him to find out if he had any friend's. I discovered that he had none...and my son wasn't even troubled by it. Maybe we should have tried to have a baby sooner so he could of had a sibling to play with...I am beginning to question my parenting skills.

_Love, Violeta_


	9. Letter 2, Advice

_Dear Rose, July 15th_

Hello! I am terrible at replying to your letters, I know. I am awfully sorry so please don't tell Abuela or she will scold me. But I do not have that recipe that you requested, Raefeal burned the paper that it was written on. I have a slight feeling that he didn't enjoy it as much as you did.

I have been meaning to ask you something...Caesar doesn't have many friends. Actually...none at all. What do you propose I do? I don't mean to bother you or anything... It's just that your son is so social and I was hoping you could give me advice...

I have a feeling that I'm going to need a lot of parenting advice, once the baby comes around. Oh! And I have your name on the list of baby names...just in case you wanted to know.

Don't tell my cousins that none of their names are on the list. They'll all throw a fit.

Don't tell Abulea that her first name isn't on the list either. That would be an equivalent to bombing the entire country of Mexico.

All of the names are girl names, I can't seem to find any male ones that I like... I really do hope the baby will be a girl...

Well, that's enough of my rambling for now! Tell everyone that I said hello!

_Love, Violeta_


End file.
